


Deal

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani wants to go to the bookshop and invites Yahaba to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [Cat](http://catfeindraws.tumblr.com/)!! <3

It's a nice, breezy afternoon. Yahaba can feel it blowing through the open window of the classroom as he puts his books away at the end of the last period of the day. The room is full of casual conversation as his classmates discuss their plans for the afternoon, and he's about to turn and leave when the class president walks over to his desk, nervously adjusting her glasses, lips pressed together in concern. 

"Something happened," Yahaba guesses, frowning at her. "Are you okay?"

She braces her hands on his table, leaning in and lowering her voice. "Kyoutani Kentarou is waiting for you outside the classroom."

Blinking, Yahaba turns to the windows that look out into the hallway outside. Kyoutani is leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, looking sullen as ever. The students that walk past give him a wide berth and if anything, that only makes him scowl even more.

Yahaba sighs, biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn't smile. "Thank you for letting me know, Imahara-san." 

By the time he's finished putting everything away, most of the people still left in the classroom have taken notice of Kyoutani standing outside. Yahaba feels all too aware of their gaze on him as he walks out of the classroom, to where Kyoutani is waiting. 

"You scared the class president," Yahaba admonishes gently, sliding his hands into his pockets as he stands opposite Kyoutani. "That was a bit unnecessary."

Kyoutani blinks with confusion. "I just asked her if you were still in the classroom." 

" _Hey. Is Yahaba around_?" Yahaba says, in his gruffest voice, and Kyoutani shoves at his shoulder.

"I don't sound like that," he protests, but then he looks away. "…That's what I said." 

"You're hopeless," Yahaba mutters, and the words come out sounding fond. "Why did you want to know, anyway?"

"It's Monday," Kyoutani says, as if that's somehow escaped Yahaba's attention. "We don't have practice this afternoon. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the bookshop with me."

Yahaba raises an eyebrow at him. "You read books?"

Kyoutani blinks at him. "I'm beating you in Japanese. And Modern Literature. And English. And—"

"Okay," Yahaba interrupts, grabbing Kyoutani by the shoulders and turning him so they can walk down the hall. "Let's go, then, you nerd." 

"You're one to talk," Kyoutani mutters, and Yahaba narrowly avoids being elbowed in the side. "Why are you such a shit?"

"I ask myself the same question about you all the time," Yahaba replies, and they descend the stairs to their shoe lockers, putting their shoes on before walking out of the school. Yahaba waits until they're walking down the street and they're far enough away from the school and everyone else before he clears his throat quietly. "Does this count as a date?" 

Kyoutani huffs loudly, the way he always does when he gets embarrassed. It's a sound that Yahaba's recently grown incredibly familiar with. "I don't know. I guess? Or maybe we're just hanging out? I don't know how dates work. Does it count as a date whenever we spend time together?"

"Maybe it only counts as a date if we do nice things for each other," Yahaba hums. "Like if you buy me a book."

Kyoutani snorts. "I'm not buying you a book when you can't even be bothered reading the ones that we're meant to read for class."

"Well then, I'm not buying you a book either," Yahaba replies. "See how you like that."

"I don't mind," Kyoutani replies, shaking his head. "I wanted to go to the bookshop to buy myself a book anyway. Besides, if you bought me something it'd probably end up being like those shoujo manga you borrow from your sister anyway." 

"Shut up," Yahaba replies, shoving at Kyoutani's shoulder. "You spent a whole afternoon reading them with me. You got more invested than I did." 

"There was a puppy," Kyoutani replies, as if this explains everything.

"Why are you like this?" Yahaba wonders aloud, and it might sound despairing, but what Yahaba really doesn't understand is why Kyoutani is so _cute_. 

It's incredibly difficult to look at him and see the intimidating delinquent that most people mistake him for, because Yahaba hasn't seen him as such for a long time. Their relationship might still be new, but they've been friendly enough with each other for a while now. Kyoutani might not be overly friendly to people at first, but he's warmed to Yahaba, and to the rest of the team as well. As far as Yahaba's concerned, it was well worth the time and effort put into making Kyoutani feel comfortable and welcome enough. 

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Yahaba asks, as they get closer to town. 

"Fantasy," Kyoutani replies immediately. "You know, big books with bigger worlds inside them. All these really detailed fictional kingdoms with magic and wizards and dragons and—"

"Oh wow," Yahaba breathes. "You are _such_ a nerd." 

" _Shut up_ ," Kyoutani mutters, kicking at Yahaba's ankle. Yahaba hops out of reach just in time, laughing and using Kyoutani's shoulder to steady himself.

"I can't believe I'm dating a nerd," Yahaba whispers, and Kyoutani huffs loudly. Yahaba smiles delightedly. "My boyfriend is a nerd. Did you know that? My boyfriend. The biggest nerd you'll ever meet." 

"Yahaba," Kyoutani says in warning, a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. 

Taking a deep breath, Yahaba grins and says, "Kentarou." 

" _Fucking shit_ ," Kyoutani gasps out, covering his face with both hands. His ears are burning a bright red, and Yahaba can see it across the back of his neck, too. "Are you trying to kill me? I hate you. Say that again." 

It's an even better reaction than Yahaba was expecting, and it lets him ignore his own blush, his smile growing wider as he sing-songs, " _Kentarou_. I like your name. Ken. Kyouken."

"Don't," Kyoutani warns, and in any other situation, it might come out as a growl, but it sounds more like a squeak this time. "I hate that." 

"Okay," Yahaba agrees easily, bumping their shoulders together. "Kentarou is just fine." 

It takes Kyoutani a moment to collect himself, and he takes a deep breath before he returns with, "Shigeru." 

Yahaba knows that his cheeks are turning red too, but he doesn't mind at all because Kyoutani is grinning at him, because that's his _boyfriend_ , looking at him like he's the best thing in the world. This time, Yahaba doesn't bump their shoulders together so much as press himself against Kyoutani's side, staying there for a moment before he pulls away, taking a deep breath and hoping his voice comes out steady when he says, "Come on. Let's get to the bookshop. I'm buying you the book you want." 

"Only if you let me buy you one too," Kyoutani replies, falling into step with Yahaba and brushing their hands together briefly enough that it looks accidental. "Do we have a deal, Shigeru?"

Yahaba smiles. "Deal. Kentarou."


End file.
